


Two Times Doyle Was Shot and One Time He Wasn't

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at being "graphical" instead of "textual"! *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Times Doyle Was Shot and One Time He Wasn't

**Female Factor**

**Discovered in a Graveyard**

**Backtrack**

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the +1 Challenge at Tea and Swiss Roll 
> 
> Just borrowing the lads, no copyright infringement intended


End file.
